Fasteners are used to secure plural pieces of material such as steel sheets together. Various applicators exist to install such fasteners, for example conventional riveters or nail guns.
Dielectric covers are used to insulate components of electrical power systems from animals and birds. Examples of such covers are disclosed in US patent publication no. 2008-0123254. Some of these covers are secured in place using simple push fasteners that fit through preexisting holes to secure the pieces of the cover to one another.